New Kind of Warrior
by Darke Crimson
Summary: The troopers meet a girl and join in the struggle with an enemy much more powerful than any of them foresee. What happens when a bounty is placed upon their heads too? Rated T for situations and language. Not a romance, no pairings, no new armor.


Her heart pounded in her chest as the structures blurred past her. Garbed in deep crimson and black, the woman ran as if her life depended on it. She made not a sound, called not for help – only the staccato sounds of her footsteps heralded her arrival.

The streets were dark and shiny with the night rain. Her black hair whipped behind her like a flag amid battle and she spared not a glance back to her pursuers.

Ahead, exiting a small restaurant, three young men stepped onto the sidewalk. Their voices were light and jovial, unaware. The blonde one gestured noncommittally, to groans of navy and jet, but their expressions were lighthearted. The woman altered her path as she saw them step out, ready to step into the street as she sped on. The city lights shone in the street in hues of electric blue and vivid red.

She neared them, daring to risk a quick glance behind and didn't see two additional young men of brown and ash step out. The crimson woman swerved her step around the men when she suddenly met with something firm and unmoving. Her speed sent them sprawling into the street.

Shouts and horns filled the air as her body suddenly felt light. Her eyes opened as the world spun and fogged around her. Pain sliced through her body. The vision of pale lavender eyes was her last.

* * *

Several plates were stacked around Kento, who good-naturedly ate his fill to the amusement of his comrades. Ryo and Touma simply shook their heads at Cye's ribbing. Sage ate with dignity and only showed his amusement through a lone lifted corner of his mouth.

"Well, guys, what's next?" asked Ryo, setting down a glass.

"I don't know, but we'd probably better leave soon. Kento won't leave any food for the rest of the patrons," cracked Cye with a raised eyebrow at Kento.

"Whatever, dude," Kento managed through his mouthful of food.

"There's gotta be something around here. We're still new in town, so we have lots to explore. Why don't we just walk down the strip until we find something?"

"Good idea, Touma. Let's go guys," approved Ryo. They stood and, after paying the bill, headed for the door. Sage, Ryo, and Touma stepped outside to wait for the other two, who went to ask for directions from the hostess.

"What do you think, Sage? Maybe you'll find a nice girl to take home." Ryo laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I suppose," replied Sage loftily. "I just can't seem to keep them off me," he offered a mock non-committal shrug. He grinned in response to the groans from Touma and Ryo. Just then, Cye and Kento exited the restaurant. The others moved to make room on the narrow sidewalk, Sage stepping onto the curb.

Sage gave a shout of surprise as he was knocked from the curb full into the street, a dark-haired form half atop him. His eyes widened as the truck's headlights illuminated his body as it barreled down the strip. Instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around the form and tried to protect them with his body.

* * *

"They were taken to St. Mercy Hospital. The girl is with them."

"Perfect. I'd hate to hunt down an injured prey… we'll wait. Keep an eye on them. "

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

'Make it stop…' she frowned, her sleep fading away with the incessant noise. 'Turn it off…' her frown deepened. "Please…"

"Please what?" the voice jarred her, and her eyes opened reluctantly. Blurry at first, the colors and form hardened into a dark-haired man sitting in front of her. The depths of his eyes held worry and horror beyond his years. He seemed old, but young all at once.

"Who are you?" she formed the words with difficulty, speaking slowly and softly as her voice sounded loud inside her head.

"I should ask you the same," the words held the challenge of someone who knew something special.

Her eyes blinked slowly, still disoriented. She stared at him carefully. "Wha…Why are you here? I have nothing for you." As she spoke, her words become firm. She took a deep breath through her nose and looked around the room. A hospital room…the pricking in her hands was an IV, nearly drained; the heart monitor beside her 'beep, beeped' minutely now.

Ryo crossed his arms and regarded her with curiousity mixed with anger. "I'm here because you pushed my friend into oncoming traffic. What were you running from anyways?"

Running… that night flashed back to her in perfect clarity.

_She stood alone on the docks, the cool salty air lifting her hair about her like a halo. The date had gone less than stellar. 'Another man, another failure,' she thought darkly. Still dressed her in evening clothes, she planted booted feet on the old, worn boards. Her deep red jacket fell open and she let the wind caress her black-clad form. 'Idiot men…' she fumed, thinking back to her short-lived date with the not-so-potential suitor. He had had but one thing on his mind… 'Call me sensitive, but the next time I get propositioned, there's going to be broken bones,' she thought angrily. She'd tossed a glass of wine in his face and left in a huff, uncaring of the scene she'd caused._

_Shivering, she decided it must be time to head home…not that she had anyone to go home to. But her cat seemed to enjoy the company. 'The one thing that loves me unconditionally,' she thought, a trifle sadly. Zipping up the short jacket halfway, she turned and made her way from the dock back the way she came._

_She never felt particularly worried about what the darkness held for her. She was moderately certain she could handle whatever came in the night… but tonight, she was wrong. She walked with a resignedly angry stance, fists half curled. The main area of town wasn't too far… but there were long areas of darkness between the docks and where main action was. Just seeing the lights of the main strip in the distance, she began to relax from a tenseness she didn't know she held. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her fists and briefly closed her eyes. That was when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her chest and a cloth bag pulled over her head._

_A gasp of surprise accompanied her strong kick backward against her attacker. Hearing a tiny crunch and a loud, high-pitched wail, she knew she'd hit spot on. As if on cue, a strong kick crashed against her side, a sharp pain spiking through her ribs. The arms around her let go immediately and she yanked a knife from her belt, slashing blindly for the hands with the bag. Feeling the second person dodge from the knife, she ripped the bag from her head and ran towards the lights in the distance._

_"Oh, God, why?" she asked silently, unintentionally mouthing the words. 'What do they want now?' questions circled her head as she ran with the speed and endurance of a seasoned runner. The adrenaline helped numb the pain that spidered out from her side like lighting in the night sky. She debated frantically on whether to go home…what if they found her there? Then she saw the lights draw near as she came closer to the strip._

She sat straighter in her bed with a jerk – and immediately regretted it. The pain in her chest and ribs arced through her like a machete. "Oh, God…" she groaned, clutching her chest.

"Hey, easy," the dark-haired man was on his feet at once, easing her back against the pillowed hospital bed. "You're injured, remember?"

"They…they can't find me," she gasped, nearly wheezing from the sudden pressure on her lungs. "They…musn't…" she gasped again, taking rapid, shallow breaths.

"Wait, back up. Who can't find you? Actually, let's back up more. What's your name?" His hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up into cobalt eyes. They looked friendly enough…

"… Serese," she managed, her eyes squeezing shut and her breath coming in shorter gasps. She reached for his hand and grasped it in a frantic, but quickly weakening grip. Her dark eyes pleaded with him, "Can't… bre…" she got out before her mouth opened wide in a vain attempt to inhale. Her grip loosened as Ryo turned quickly and pressed the emergency button for the nurse.

She dimly heard a male voice, elevated and urgent.

* * *

Touma stood inside the hospital room, arms crossed. "How are you feeling, buddy?"

Sage raised his eyebrows, "Well enough, I suppose… for having been run over by a truck."

"I heard the lady who ran into you isn't doing so great." Upon hearing this, Sage frowned, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I protected her the best I could… I didn't exactly get a good look at the time," he remarked.

"Not to worry, man. We're just glad you're alive," said Kento, entering the room. "According to the doctor, you should be outta here in no time. Welcome to Seattle, I guess," he laughed, plopping down in one of the chairs.

"I wonder what she was running from…" Sage said aloud, leaning his chin on one hand.

"Maybe we should pay her a visit," Touma said, settling into another chair.

* * *

Pain… it swirled, fiery in her chest. The sound of rushing water filled her ears, impossibly loud and harsh. Her eyelids were made of the same lead that inhabited her arms and legs. She dimly felt rustling. A cool rush of air on her breast and her muscles involuntarily contracted. Lightning raced through her. 'Stop it!' she cried, 'Oh, it hurts!' She heard a voice through the sound of rushing water and the lightning struck again. She screamed in pain. 'Please! Let me be!' The rush grew louder and she heard the urgency in the voice. 'No…no, no, no…' she pleaded and she felt the lightning strike. But this time, the pain was intolerable and her entire body seemed to cry out in protest – one muscle in particular beat out its anger at the abuse. The rage at the hardship inflicted on her body hardened her heart and it shouted back at those causing it.

Beep...beep…beep…

"Doctor, she's stabilized!"

"Here, take these away," responded the man in the white coat, placing the metal plates back in their saddle on the rolling cart. He turned to the black-haired young man standing in the corner, out of the way of the medical team. "It's a good thing you were here, son… Do you know the patient?" he asked, with a gesture toward Serese's limp form.

Ryo glanced at her, her terror-filled eyes coming to mind. "Yes… She's a friend."

* * *

"Well, I must say that you've recovered remarkably fast," commented the doctor, replacing the stethoscope around his neck. "You should be clear to go home today."

"Good to hear," said Sage, nodding approvingly. "Doctor, is the young lady I came in with still here?"

"Oh yes," he said, "Out of the two of you, you were the lucky one with the more minor injuries…comparatively, anyways." He stood, marking on the clipboard he held.

Sage nodded again, with a thoughtful frown on his face. "Has she had any visitors?" he asked, thinking back to Ryo's words after his visit with the mysterious girl.

The doctor raised a brow. "None that I can recall, but the receptionist should be able to better answer that. Okay," he said with a new tone, "I'll go ahead and put in your papers and my approval for your release." He extended a hand to Sage. "Watch out for them trucks," he said with a grin.

"Thanks," grinned Sage, shaking the hand firmly.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, half-formed shapes and colors swimming unsteadily through her field of vision. Ryo took her hand as if to anchor her down, to steady her. "Serese?" he asked softly, his brow furrowed in concern as her eyelids fluttered closed again. Soft black lashes trembled as she silently struggled. Ryo was so intent on her that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind him.

Touma stood in the doorway with raised eyebrows, taking in the unlikely scene. Stepping just inside, he leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What's going on?" he asked mildly. Ryo straightened and turned to look at his friend. "She is waking up," he said by way of explanation. "How's Sage?"

"Fine. They're releasing him now," a smirk touched his face, "He heals so fast, I wonder if we could cut off an arm and see if it grows back." Ryo's grin was answered by a familiar velvet voice.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from attempting to test that theory," said Sage, the corner of his lips were raised in amusement. Touma sighed with mock disappointment as Sage entered the room and took the spot across from Ryo next to her bed.

"Just don't fall asleep," said Touma with a wink. Sage's eyes rolled skywards and he shook his head before bringing his attention to the form on the bed. He approached and laid a gentle hand on her bare arm. His eyes slid shut and a tiny crease appeared between his brows. A few deep breaths later, he lifted his hand. A small sigh escaped Serese's lips and her face relaxed, her trembling stilled. Ryo looked questioningly up at Sage.

"Just helping her sleep. Ryo," he asked stepping away to lean against a window, "Did you get any more information from her?"

"Nothing new," Ryo reported with a shake of his head. His eyes returned to the woman. "I have a bad feeling about this…" he said quietly, curling one fist under his chin.

Touma eyed him with a raised brow, his question unasked but understood nonetheless. "She's scared. Terrified. I think something is after her."

"Well, that much is true by what she said earli-" started Touma.

"No, I mean, I think she's being hunted… by someone. Or a group of someones." A long silence filled the room, interrupted only by the tiny sounds of her heart monitor.


End file.
